Bandz A Make Kurumu Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Things are heating up at Mileena's Lounge and more creatures are ready to move, shake, and make you sweat. Now another succubus hits the stage as Kurumu looks to blow everybody away. Futanari ahead


**Truth is by now you should know my slogan. If you want it I got it, if I don't got it then I write it so get it while the getting is good. Now everyone enjoy the next Bandz story.**

Crowds set in as things in the Lounge were picking up quickly. The holidays were in full effect and Mileena had everyone feeling all warm and horny inside, she also was getting them in the holiday spirit.

At bar the rotation of bartenders came at a regular so that everything was always fresh. Tonight the bar was being handled by Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. The pair were wearing identical lingerie; a thin lace bra with a thong with garter and stockings Ino wore purple while Hinata wore black. Together they made any bar they worked at the place to be but this bar was already jumping. Normally they wow crowds with their usual brand of drinks however when the holidays rolled in they brought in their secret recipe for egg nog. This differed from your traditional egg nog you see instead of regular liquor they use Ino's home brewed beer passed down her family for generations. As for Hinata she brings her own 'extra creamy' flavors to have everyone coming back for more and for the longest people have begged them for their recipe but no matter what was offered they never told anyone anything.

"T-this is a p-pretty popular place to b-bartend at." Hinata said looking up at all the bright lights.

"Definitely and with our egg nog this bar will be flooded with more just your semen." Ino smirked

Hinata blushed, "Ino p-please! I'm h-hard enough as it is!"

"Good then we can get the cream quicker."

"H-here comes a crowd. D-do y-you think they w-will like our drinks down here?" Hinata asked

"I wouldn't doubt it an besides who can resist your cock?"

"Kami Ino! N-not everyone is hung up on me!"

"I beg to differ my well hung friend. Once people found out about your cock everyone wanted a piece. Remember when we went to beach and you had your dick poking from you bottoms?" Ino questioned

"Hey! T-that only h-happened because you were sitting on my lap during the bus ride and w-wouldn't s-stop groping me!"

"Eh I thought you had better self control, but you gave me a laugh when you pulled out your shorts but you couldn't even button them because your were too hard."

"Then I turned my back for a minute and you had Sakura gagging on that monster." Ino laughed

"I c-couldn't help myself I needed to get a release b-because I was going crazy!" Hinata exclaimed

"I guess I can't fault you for that, but did _have_ to fuck her as hard as you did?"

"She w-wouldn't stop yelling at me to go harder! I swear she gets aroused by pain!"

Hitomi walked up towards the bar and the two got ready to serve.

"I always knew she did. Oh hello there, what'll it be?"

The redhead wanted their world famous egg nog and they were more than happy to oblige. Ino then went under the table while Hinata poured Ino's liquor into a cup then to Hitomi's surprise Hinata was making different faces. Unbeknown to the Hitomi, Ino was under the table giving Hinata a handjob. The brunette was trying like hell to keep her best poker face but Ino was driving her nuts. Hinata covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream as Ino squeezed her balls, next she pulled Hitomi in for a deep kiss. While the redhead had her eyes closed Ino came back up and took a shaker and mixed the liquor with the 'cream' before pouring it all out into a glass. Hinata broke the kiss and Hitomi licked her lips then paid for the drink and walked away.

The two continued to serve approaching patrons as the lights bright and a spotlight shined onto Mileena.

"Whether it's the weekend, happy hour or a holiday people always seem to find a way flood this place. It's truly amazing but enough of me I think my DJ has something to say."

The spotlight moved off of Mileena and towards the booth up high where DJ Blue Balls had a mic in hand.

"I've seen some people do some pretty outrageous things to get someone's attention let alone seduce them, but with this next dancer all she needs to do is snap her finger and girls come running. Everyone give it up for Kurumu!"

The spotlight panned to the stage and the other lights dimmed as "Move(Get It In)" by Woo Child played as Kurumu slowly emerged through the curtains. Multiple patrons immediately got hot and threw off their clothes and was pleasuring themselves to the sight they had grace their vision. The bluenette was wearing nothing but heels and had her hands on her hips moving them around in all directions. She then squatted and turned around and rose up slowly while spreading her legs. Kurumu had her hands on her ass and bent over while spreading her cheeks wide. Some patrons hit an orgasm seeing her asshole along with her cock hanging low with her balls.

Kurumu got up walked to the edge of the stage and grabbed a patron by the hair and shoved her balls in her mouth. The bluenette made sure her balls were all the way in before she started rocking her hips back and forth. Precum was dripping from Kurumu's shaft and was going all over the patrons face. This excited her even more as she grabbed her meat and rubbed it all over the patrons face. A climax was approaching and Kurumu massaged her breasts gripping them tightly before moving each one up and down. She then brought them up to her face, next she stuck her tongue out and licked her nipples along with her areolas. Her pleasure as she quickened her pace on the patrons while sucking on her nipples.

"GGGGHHHHH!"

Kurumu was hit with an unexpected feeling of pain in her balls as the patron that had her mouth on them just bit down hard out of the blue. The bluenette shouted as the bite made her hit a climax semen shot out of her cock. The succubus held her shaft in one hand and pulled on the patron's hair with the other and sprayed her face with her semen. The patron began licking up Kurumu's shaft like a lollipop after it was done spraying her and made the succubus squeal as she sucked on her foreskin and had a one hand on Kurumu's balls.

"A comedian huh? Nice little performance you had with my balls there." Kurumu had a seductive look on her face taking her shaft in hand again.

She grabbed the patrons head and shoved her cock in her mouth. The thick meat was too much for the patron to handle and she made loud groans and gags while Kurumu was thrashing her throat. Kurumu took her meat out letting the patron cough while trying to catch her breath. Next she laid her on the stage and pulled her close enough that her head was hanging off the edge. The succubus then put her shaft back in the patrons mouth and jerked her hips as recklessly as she could. Somehow the patron was taking Kurumu's length much easier as all gagging noises coming from her were almost inaudible.

Kurumu reached forward and took her fingers and stuck them inside the patron's pussy and was thrusting quickly. She didn't stop there next using her other hand to work on her ass and the succubus leaned over to lick to patron's clitoris. Kurumu groaned when the patron grabbed her breasts and squeezing them all around. The succubus quickened her pace as pressure was building up inside her, the patron let out a muffled groan as she hit a climax her juices landing on the stage with a tiny bit hitting Kurumu. Kurumu took her fingers out and licked them clean then put them on the patron's head trusting fast enough for the sound of her skin slapping against her face to reach her ears.

The succubus screamed out when she hit another climax drowning the patron in her semen. The patron almost choked but took the entire load. Kurumu took her cock out and let her swallow the load as Kurumu stood up on the stage and stroked herself one last time. She moaned loud hitting another climax and sprayed the patron all over with her cum. Once she finished she licked some semen off of her hand and walked backstage.


End file.
